Dimulai dari Cincin
by Tomato-23
Summary: Setelah membeli cincin pernikahan mereka. Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelahnya?/ WolfxBell.


**Disclaimer Applied!**

Blood Lad © Kodama Yuuki

Dimulai dari Cincin © Tomato-23

.

.

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan ff ini. WolfBell's fanfiction. Semi Canon. OOC. Misstypo dkk.**

**.**

Wolf x Hydra Bell

.

_Setelah membeli cincin pernikahan mereka. Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelahnya?_

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Sudah bukan hal yang aneh lagi, kalau pasangan satu ini seringkali meributkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya bukan hal besar. Mereka telah dikenal oleh kaum dunia iblis sebagai pasangan fenomenal. Ya, mereka adalah Wolf dan Bell.

Hydra Bell, begitulah nama lengkap gadis pasangan dari Wolf. Bell, begitulah ia disapa, memiliki warna rambut oranye dan mata hijau apel. Bell biasanya berpenampilan dengan tas ransel besar yang selalu dibawanya serta kacamata yang ditenggerkan di kepalanya dan menjadi ciri khasnya. Sementara itu, Wolf, adalah seorang laki-laki dengan mata kuning dan rambut kelabunya yang ditata seperti landak, jabrik ke belakang.

Mereka sebenarnya tidak pernah akur semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka untuk membantu Staz menghidupkan kembali Fuyumi Yanagi—rekan mereka yang selalu bersama Staz. Misi mereka sebenarnya tidak benar-benar sama. Wolf dan Staz dengan tujuan menghidupkan kembali Fuyumi. Tetapi Bell, dengan niat aslinya untuk mengetahui kekuatan milik Staz.

Meski demikian, Bell sangat menghormati Fuyumi, demikian juga Wolf. Dan, pasangan Wolf-Bell ini entah sejak kapan telah menjadi perbincangan hangat bagi warga dunia iblis. Kepercayaan Bell atas Wolf dan sebaliknya itu membuat keduanya menemukan kecocokan satu sama lain.

Pun saat Wolf mencari keberadaan Ibunya. Belllah yang menemani Wolf dalam pencarian itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri olehnya, ia merasakan kenyamanan setiap berada di sisi Wolf. Wolf juga tidak pergi meminta Fuyumi atau Staz untuk menemukan alamat ibunya yang ternyata berada di dunia manusia. Jika pun Wolf meminta Fuyumi menemaninya, ia harus berhadapan dengan Staz terlebih dahulu, dan ia tidak ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk itu.

Karena kenyamanan masing-masing telah didapatkan dari satu sama lain. Hubungan Wolf dengan Bell berlangsung menuju tahap yang lebih serius lagi. Mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya pada jenjang pernikahan. Dan mereka pun mendahului kedua rekan mereka—Fuyumi dan Staz.

Acara pernikahan mereka sesungguhnya terbilang masih lama. Masih ada dua minggu lagi. Tetapi, mereka sudah mulai mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan pernikahan mereka mulai dari saat ini.

Membeli cincin pernikahan adalah salah satu kegiatan yang tak boleh Wolf dan Bell lewatkan. Maka, jadilah pasangan tersebut berada di salah satu toko perhiasan terkenal di dunia iblis.

"Menurutku, ini bagus," ucap Wolf memberi suara. Matanya masih memandangi sepasang cincin dengan ukuran berbeda yang berada di etalase toko. Sementara itu, Bell masih sibuk mencari cincin idamannya. Ia belum melirik cincin yang disuarakan oleh Wolf sebab penglihatannya tak sampai dengan letak cincin itu berada. "Hmm, aku masih mencari cincin yang cocok untuk kita berdua," ucap Bell membalas Wolf tak acuh.

Merasa tidak benar-benar diperhatikan oleh Bell, Wolf pun memaksa gadis itu untuk mengalihkan matanya ke sepasang cincin pilihannya. "Lihatlah, itu! Kau pasti suka," kata Wolf seraya menunjuk pada cincin yang dimaksud. Mata Bell yang sebelumnya sibuk melihat-lihat cincin-cincin yang berada di etalase di hadapannya pun akhirnya tertuju pada sepasang cincin yang ditunjuk Wolf. "Yang ini?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk pada cincin yang dimaksud.

"Ya," tukas Wolf.

"Hmmm, Nee-san. Tolong ambilkan yang ini," ujar Bell meminta sang pelayan toko perhiasan untuk mengambilkan kotak dengan sepasang cincin yang dimaksud. "Ini, Nona. Pilihanmu sangat bagus!" puji si pelayan.

"Ah, kau pasti hanya sedang memujiku bukan?" jawab Bell acuh tak acuh dan mulai menerima kotak sepasang cincin tersebut.

"Tidak. Saya sungguh-sungguh, Nona. Tuan ini bahkan sudah memerhatikannya sejak masuk ke sini. Indah bukan, Tuan?" tanya si pelayan sopan meminta tanggapan.

Mata Wolf yang sudah memicing pada sepasang cincin yang lebih dekat dengan jangkauan penglihatannya itu mengangguk setuju tanpa melepas pandangannya dari cincin yang salah satu pasangannya—yang berukuran lebih kecil dari pasangannya—telah tersemat di jari manis Bell.

"Kausuka, Bell?" tanya Wolf kemudian.

"Ummm…" gumam Bell seraya menggerak-gerakkan tangan kiri tempat cincin itu disematkan di jari manisnya. Ia masih menimbang-nimbang, berpikir lagi. Apakah benar ini bagus untuk mereka? Tanyanya dalam hati yang lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Cantik," gumam Wolf tanpa sadar yang berada di samping Bell. Sekarang matanya sudah menatap iris mata Bell. Mata Wolf berbinar, seperti mendapatkan sebuah harta karun.

"Aku memang cantik. Kau baru mengakuinya? Dasar Serigala!" tukas Bell.

"Bukan. Kau justru semakin cantik dengan cincin itu," aku Wolf kepada Bell. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Nee-san, tolong bungkus yang satunya lagi," pungkas Wolf.

"Eh? Aku 'kan belum berpendapat apapun…" gerutu Bell pelan. Wolf yang sudah kembali dari kekagumannya kepada Bell, menatap Bell lebih dalam. "Kau daritadi melihat-lihat, namun belum ada satu pun yang membuatmu tertarik!"

Setelah kata-kata Wolf barusan, Bell diam sejenak. Melihat lagi cincin yang berada di jari manisnya sekali lagi. Entahlah, seperti ada yang kurang.

"Hey, Serigala. Aku merasa seperti ada yang kurang," tutur Bell jujur. Mata Bell masih terpaku dengan cincin di jari manisnya.

"Huh?" tanya Wolf gusar. "Bukankah itu sudah bagus?" tanya Wolf sekali lagi.

"Kalau masalah model cincinnya, aku suka. Tetapi, masih ada yang kurang di sini Wolf." Bell menunjuk tepat pada tengah cincin tersebut. "Seperti ada yang masih salah di sana."

Wolf diam sejenak. Ia rasa, yang dimaksud Bell adalah batu permata atau berlian dan sejenisnya. Tetapi Wolf sudah terlanjur suka dengan model cincin pilihannya.

"Apakah masih ada model cincin yang seperti ini, Nee-san?" tanya Wolf pada si pelayan toko.

"Sepertinya masih ada, Tuan. Apa Tuan ingin membeli satu pasang lagi?"

"Bukan, bukan. Kali ini dengan batu permata yang sejenisnya itu," pungkas Wolf.

Pelayan toko yang diajaknya bertanya tadi segera mundur dari hadapan Wolf dan Bell untuk melihat koleksi toko yang memang sengaja tidak di tampilkan di etalase toko. Sementara Bell, gadis itu masih menatap cincin itu tanpa berkedip. Wolf heran, gadis yang tidak bisa diam itu bisa terpaku dengan keberadaan cincin di jari manisnya.

"Heh, kausakit Bell?" tanya Wolf agak khawatir.

"Apa? Aku? Tidak. Aku hanya agak merasa kurang yakin dengan cincin ini." Bell menatap Wolf tepat di matanya.

"Kau sedaritadi hanya memandangi cincin itu tanpa berkedip, bodoh."

"Apa? Jangan samakan aku denganmu Tuan Serigala. Aku memiliki selera yang bagus untuk perhiasan seperti ini," ujar Bell agak tinggi.

Tidak lama setelah itu, pelayan toko sudah kembali lagi ke hadapan Wolf dan Bell. Ia telah membawa pesanan yang dimaksud Wolf. "Ini, Tuan."

"Bagus, seperti apa yang kumaksud." Wolf segera mengambil satu dari tiga cincin yang bertahtakan batu dengan warna dan motif serta ukuran yang berbeda itu. Lalu, ia mengambil cincin yang terpasang di jari manis Bell tadi dan memasangkan cincin dengan batu berwarna ungu muda dengan aksen mahkotanya yang meliuk seperti sulur.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau ini. Kau belum meminta persetujuan dariku!" ucap Bell. "Lagi pula, bukankah kau menyukai cincin yang tadi kupakai?" lanjut Bell.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kaudiam saja. Dan perhatikan ini. Cincin yang sekarang lebih bagus dari yang sebelumnya," balas Wolf yang telah memasangkan cincin pilihannya di jari manis Bell.

"Tuh, sudah kupasangkan. Lihatlah! Kausuka?" tanya Wolf meminta tanggapan dari Bell. Sebenarnya Wolf justru lebih suka dengan cincin pilihannya yang sekarang. Apalagi cincin itu memiliki batu mulia, persis seperti harapan Bell.

Sementara itu, Bell mengikuti perintah Wolf untuk melihat cincin baru yang sudah tersemat di jari manisnya. Ia memperhatikan jari manisnya yang telah tersemat cincin berbatu ungu muda. Matanya kali ini lebih lama terpaku di sana.

"Aku mau yang ini." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari Bell terdengar. Tanpa bantahan atau sanggahan. Akhirnya, Bell menyetujui pilihan Wolf. Berarti, Wolf memiliki selera yang bagus bukan. Eh, Bell?

"Kalau begitu, tolong dibungkuskan Nee-san. Aku akan membayar itu." Wolf berkata seraya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya. Lain kali datang lagi ya," ucap si pelayan toko seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada dua pelanggan barunya. Wolf dan Bell berbalas melambaikan tangan juga. Siap meninggalkan toko perhiasan itu. Akhirnya mereka telah berhasil membeli sepasang cincin pernikahan.

"Hey, Wolf." Bell bersuara di tengah perjalanan mereka kembali ke rumah Bell.

"Apa?" tanya Wolf malas.

"Terima kasih," kata Bell dengan suara pelan.

"Ha? Maaf, aku tidak mendengar ucapanmu. Apa tadi? Bisa kau ucapkan lagi?" kata Wolf dengan nada malasnya.

"Ah, bodoh. Begitu saja kau tidak dengar. Sudahlah, lupakan."

"Begitu saja marah. Dasar," tanggap Wolf dengan senyumnya yang tidak benar-benar tuli terhadap ucapan 'terima kasih' Bell.

Bell terdiam, ia tidak berusaha membalas perkataan Wolf. Justru, ia malah mengamati cincin pilihan Wolf yang tersemat di jari tengahnya. Mengapa tidak disematkan di jari manisnya? Pertanyaan itu pertama kali mengusiknya saat Wolf melihatnya memasangkan cincinnya di jari manisnya.

Dan, yang utama, mengapa ia sudah memakai cincin pernikahannya? Itu karena ia sangat suka dengan cincin pernikahan mereka. Bell pun sudah meminta izin kepada Wolf untuk memakai cincin pernikahan mereka sekarang. Nanti jika saatnya mereka akan mengikrarkan janji pernikahan mereka barulah cincin itu ia lepas. Dan Wolf akan memakaikannya untuknya.

Wolf terus-terusan mengejeknya ketika Bell hendak menyematkan cincinnya di jari manis. Perkataan Wolf memenuhi telinganya. "Kau itu belum resmi menikah! Tidak usah sok pamer kepada semua penghuni dunia iblis."

Dan jadilah cincin ungu muda pilihan Wolf tersemat di jari tengah tangan kiri Bell. Itu pun Bell memakainya sendiri. Meskipun ia sudah mendapat izin untuk memakai cincin pernikahannya sekarang, Wolf tidak mau memakaikan cincin itu kepada Bell.

Bell selama mendengar ucapan-ucapan mengejek Wolf tidak marah sedikitpun. Ia malah senang dan merasakan gejolak kebahagiaan itu di dalam dadanya.

"Heh, malah diam saja," tegur Wolf saat mengamati tingkah Bell yang tidak berisik seperti biasanya.

"Huh?" Bell menatap Wolf. Tercetus sebuah ide untuk menggoda Wolf ketika melihat wajah laki-laki itu. Menggoda laki-laki serigala itu sepertinya boleh juga.

"Kalau hari pernikahannya diajukan saja, bagaimana? Tuan Se-ri-ga-la?" tanya Bell seraya mengedipkan matanya sebelah.

Eh? Wolf terkejut. Tetapi tidak menyuarakannya langsung kepada Bell. Ia malah terheran-heran sendiri dalam hati. Apa Bell benar-benar sakit? Daritadi semenjak mereka memilih cincin pernikahan mereka, Bell tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa berisik. Pikir Wolf yang mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Bell.

Kali ini mata Wolf awas memerhatikan Bell. Mulai dari wajahnya, sampai mencoba menempelkan keningnya kepada kening Bell.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Tuan Serigala?" ucap Bell galak.

"Kausakit, Bell," kata Wolf menyimpulkan diagnosanya.

"Kau tak mau hari pernikahan kita dimajukan? Baiklah, tidak apa." Bell kembali diam dan terus berjalan berusaha mengimbangi langkah kaki Wolf. Niatnya menggoda Wolf awalnya malah membuat dirinya sendiri kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang serius dari calon pengantinnya itu.

"Maksudmu apa, dengan itu?" tanya Wolf yang benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Huh, baiklah akan kuulangi lagi," jeda. "Jika jadwal pernikahan kita dimajukan, bagaimana menurutmu?" tutup Bell dengan wajahnya yang memerah malu. Kepalanya tertunduk seraya memainkan jarinya.

Wolf yang mendengar dengan baik-baik ucapan Bell barusan malah mendengus pendek. "Heh, sepertinya ada yang tidak sabar menjadi istriku, uh?" goda Wolf selanjutnya, yang sukses membuat wajah Bell merah seketika.

Tetapi, Wolf justru melanjutkan ucapannya dengan seringai lebarnya dan berkata, "Baiklah, biar aku yang urus. Nanti akan kukatakan saja jika calon pengantin perempuannya sudah tidak sabar lagi dengan malam pertama mereka,"

"Apa? Bukan bodoh! Dasar mesum!" Cepat-cepat Bell mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah Wolf. Tangannya sudah terkepal hendak menghajar calon suaminya itu. Dan wajah memerahnya semakin gelap karena rasa malunya bertambah, serta amarah yang timbul setelah perkataan Wolf tadi.

Wolf berlari menjauh dari Bell setelah berkata tadi untuk menghindari serangan yang mungkin akan keluar setelah ia mengatakannya. Benar saja, Bell dengan tangan terkepalnya akhirnya mengejar Wolf.

Pasangan yang baru saja membeli cincin pernikahan itu akhirnya kejar-kejaran di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah calon pengantin perempuan. Mereka tak menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan heran dan aneh dengan pasangan yang kejar-kejaran itu. Baik Wolf mapun Bell sangat menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka ini.

Jadi, apa kata Wolf tadi benar, Bell?

.

[Tamat]

* * *

A/N:

Syukurlah. Akhirnya bisa buat fanfiksi untuk Wolf/Bell. Saya suka banget sama pair ini. Yah walaupun ff yang saya buat ini kesannya agak memaksa. Hehe #ditimpuk. Eh iya, apa ada yang suka sama pair ini juga? Selain Wolf/Bell, di Blood Lad saya juga suka dengan Staz/Fuyumi, mereka lucu banget sih :3 Hehe, sepertinya cukup di sini saja ya.

Baiklah, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. Sampai jumpa!


End file.
